Classroom Dreams
by HiruiSoman
Summary: Yeay. First story here. cx Hope its ok...  i tried...there are some OCxOPCharacers and alot of OOCness but other than that i think its ok at least...REVIEW PLAZ


Running down the hallway as fast as he could. Not stopping to notice that his shoes where untied, and that there was a wet floor sign RIGHT in front of him, Eustass C. Kidd tripped both on his shoes and the wet floor. Face smacking the hard unforgiving floor of his new high school. "Oh dear god….why do you hate me so…?" Not wanting to look to see if some jerk off junior or senior was laughing or even snickering, he lay there. That is until he heard the unmistakable sound of high heels coming towards him. Kidd looked up over his long, spiky red hot hair to see the school nurse Mrs. Victoria. Sighing Mrs. Victoria kneeled down and reached out a hand to him. "First day…?" She said with a grin. Kidd nodded and took Mrs. Victoria's hand and she helped pull the tall young man up to his feet. Kidd brushed himself off and noticed for the first time that he was bleeding. He touched the side of his mouth and when he brought it back up to look it was smeared in blood. "Oh…lemme get a look at that." Mrs. Victoria led him into her office. He looked around and noticed that it was covered in pictures of a guy he had come to know as a junior here that went by the name of Roronoa Zoro.

"So…you're married to a student here?" Kidd looked over as the young nurse flinched and blushed. "Y-yes that's right…he'll be graduating next year so it's not that bad." Mrs. Victoria walked and dabbed a wet napkin over Kidd's injury and then placed a Band-Aid over it. "There. Now I suggest you tie your shoes and watch out for wet floors this semester." She joked and winked as she went to put away her healing tools. "Oh ha. Ha. Very funny." Kidd pouted but grabbed his bag and thanked Mrs. Victoria with a respectful bow. "I need to get to my History class now. Sorry for the trouble Mrs. Victoria." "Oh it was no trouble at all. It's my job after all." Mrs. Victoria waved good-bye and Kidd set off to his History class. "Oh!" He kneeled down and tied his shoes, not wanting to repeat what had just happened. After that he briskly walked into his History classroom. Mr. Vence the History teacher looked over his oval glasses and raised an eyebrow. "You are very late Mr. Eustass." Mr. Vence said in a bit of an annoyed voice. "S-sorry sir…I had a bit of a mix up…..I couldn't find this class and I tripped in the hallway which is why I'm so late." Kidd bowed again. Some students in the class giggled. It was funny that a guy that looked as much of a badass as Eustass did was tripping and bowing. A rare sight to the students of Grand Line High School. Usually the student would either say 'Piss off' or would punch someone in the face. Not that it was always the teacher. But Kidd over looked it and waited for Mr. Vence to show him his seat that he would have for the rest of that half year. Mr. Vence pointed to a seat that was next to a black haired boy warring a straw hat. The boy grinned from ear to ear and laughed out loud. Kidd had a mental face slap and sluggishly walked over. "Hiya! Names Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy slapped Kidd's back and laughed harder. Kidd, not knowing what the hell was so funny, smiled weakly and set his things down. "Eustass C. Kidd. Nice to meet you…" Luffy grinned even wider and leaned back in his chair. Kidd jumped as someone poked his shoulder from behind him and he bent his head back to meet another black haired male teen. Only this time he had no hat on and his face was covered in freckles. "Your names Kidd right? Nice to meet ya dude. Names Ace." Ace held out his hand in a greeting and Kidd shook it. "Nice to meet you too…Ace." Kidd kind of liked this one. He seemed more mature than Luffy, but with a personality that told Kidd that he wouldn't think twice to fuck someone up if he needed to. Kidd noticed that Mr. Vence was going over role call. He called Ace's name and he raised his hand and called 'here' then Kidd did the same. "Hirui?" No answer. "Hirui Soman?" Kidd had noticed that the seat in front of him was empty. "Uh…s-she's not here yet. I think her car broke down or something." Kidd looked to his right and saw a boy with long lynx like ears and multi colored hair sitting next to him with his hand raised. The teen was really small for his age, Kidd had guessed he was at least 16 or 17 years old, and he looked more of an elementary student than a high school student. Mr. Vence looked down his list of names, "Thank you uhhh….Xem. Do you have any idea when she will be here?" Xem rubbed the back of his head, apparently very shy about everyone's attention being on him. "U-uh I think she'll be here in a min-"He stopped mid sentence and the whole class turned their attention to the door as it swung open. "I-I H-H-HERE! I-IM SO S-SORRY!" A breathless young teen girl stood in the doorway gasping and panting. "Ah. You must be Hirui. Please take your seat." Hirui nodded and took the seat in front of Kidd and grunted as her ass met the seat.  
>"Uhhhh! Thank god…..I made it at least to History." Hirui rested her face on her desk and sighed. "Hirui…Hirui!" Xem gave a little wave and Hirui brighten immediately. "Hey Xemmy~!" Xem smiled and sat back in his chair. From then class started. Mr. Vence went over what would be happening for the next 18 weeks. What he expected from his students, etc. Then came the introduction part. "Great…" Kidd thought in his head and groaned. He dreaded this part of the first day of school. Having to stand in front of students that had no idea and really no interest of who you were, and having to give your whole life story. Name, Age, Likes, Dislikes, hobbies, if you worked or not, your favorite animal, color, food, movie, if you had any siblings. The list went on and on. At least Kidd was one of the last ones to go, right? Wrong. As Kidd watched the students before him stand and do the exact things he had thought in his head, he found out how harsh high school teenagers can be. One teen guy with an extremely long nose, who Kidd learn name was Usopp, stumbled as he got up. Blushing and stuttering after every which word and somehow tripping standing still. The other students laughed and coughed 'long nose' and 'loser'. Kidd noticed Hirui's puppy like ears twitch every time she heard it.<p>

Luffy's turn came next after a few more students and the young teen jumped up from his seat and smiled a huge grin. "My names Monkey D. Luffy. Age is 17 years old. I really like to eat meat. I dislike not getting to eat meat. My hobbies are…eating meat. I don't have a job yet. My favorite animal would have to be the dog. Color red. Food meat. Movie….I'm not too sure. And Ace is my brother! Uhh…and I guess that's all!" Luffy sat down as happy as how he stood up and some of the girl students were whispering and giggling. Kidd thought he heard his name somewhere in the mix up but he quickly set it aside. A few more students went including Ace. "Oh god…." Kidd said softly to himself and stood up as his turn was next. "Names Eustass C. Kidd. Age 17. Don't really like a lot of things. I dislike a lot of things. Hobbies would be sleeping and kicking your ass of you wake me up. And I don't really think its necessary to give you anymore information on myself. If I want you to know it I'll tell you personally not in front of other people that really I know don't give a living crap." With that Kidd sat down and the room stayed quiet till the teacher finally broke the awkward silence. "U-uh next it Hirui. Go ahead young lady." Hirui stood up and stretched showing off her huge chest in the process, making Kidd have to cover his face to hide his blush. "Mmmmmn! Names Hirui Soman. Age 16. I love to sing and draw! I don't like having to be woken up in the morning like Kidd back here~! And I have a job working at a manga company. My favorite animal's are the lynx and wolf. Red, lime green and sea blue are my favorite colors. My favorite food is anything you set in front of me really. My favorite movie HAS to be the hunger games. And I consider my close friends my siblings so I have a lot of bro's and sissies. That's it for me!" She sat back in her seat and the class clapped for the first time. Kidd looked around and saw most of them were guys. Most of the girls were huffing or sulking. "U-uh thank you Hirui…" Mr. Vence shifted his glasses and cleared his throat. Hirui just waved and laid her head back on her desk, kind of falling asleep. All the other students including Xem and a student named ViVi went and the bell for the next class rang. Kidd grabbed his bags and set off to his next class which happened to be PE. Good thing he had brought his change of clothes because they had to change out. Luck him. Luffy was in his PE class too. "Well hey again! Kidd right?"Luffy continued to change into his shorts as he stumbled over to Kidd who was changing shirts. "Hey…Luffy. What's up?" Luffy shrugged and grinned "Nothing much. But I heard Smokers a real bitch when it comes to PE." Kidd nodded "I've heard that too. Hopefully he isn't on his period when we have class this week." Luffy stared at Kidd with a blank stare for a moment before bursting out in pure laughter. "HAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAH! H-HOPE! S-SMOKER! ISNT ON! HIS P-P-PFFFFFFT! HAHAHAHA!" Luffy was practically rolling on the ground holding his sides laughing at the joke Kidd had just accomplished. "He...Hehe…." Kidd awkwardly giggled and finished clothing himself. They walked out of the locker room together and had small chit chat on how good meat tasted and other weird things that Luffy's small mind came up with. But that was interrupted as Kidd accidentally bumped into Hirui. "O-oh sorry…" Kidd caught Hirui before she could fall and she shook her head. "Oh its fine! Just watch where you walk ok?" Hirui giggled and waved as she walked away with two other girls, one ViVi and the other a girl with long black hair Kidd thought he had heard her name was Robin, and walked into the gym. "Woah….hitting on Hirui I see!" Luffy nudged Kidd in the arm and laughed. "N-No! I just bumped into her!" Kidd's face went as red as his hair and he stalked into the gym. Luffy chased after him pleading 'I was just joking' before giving up and sitting with some nearby friends. Sighing Kidd also found a seat and plopped down on it. Suddenly a whistle blew. Everyone covered their ears trying to block out the annoying loud sound. "ALRIGHT YOU NASTY UNFIT MAGETS! IM YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND!" Smoker stood in the middle of the gym smoking two cigars at once and holding the whistle in one hand. Xem raised his hand and stated "I thought smoking wasn't allowed in school!" Smoker's eyebrow twitched and he blew his whistle again. "ALRIGHT THANKS TO THIS BOY RIGHT HERE YOU NOW ALL HAVE 10 LAPS TO DO! GO!" And with that, Kidd thought to himself "Here we go…."

Law groaned and flopped back on the bleachers. "Nice going Lynx boy!" He lightly smacked Xem on the back of the head. Xem had semi-teary eyes and sniffled. "I-I-I didn't mean to!" Hirui smacked Law in the back of the head also, just for a different reason. "Leave him alone! He was just stating that there shouldn't be smoking in school." Hirui crossed her arms and huffed. Kidd couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the funny sight. But that was soon interrupted by another deafening whistle blow. "I SAID GO! UNLESS 10 ISNT ENOUPH? NOW GET GOING!" With that Kidd jumped up and stretched before taking off running, soon followed by the others from his PE class. Luffy soon caught up with Kidd and grinned. "Looks like he is on his period!" He burst out laughing falling behind Kidd. Kidd sighed and continued running soon finishing his 1st lap. Hirui ran past him and waved, grinning before taking off again. Kidd raised an eyebrow at the running, panting…..jiggling….WAIT! Kidd shook his head and thought to himself "NO NO NO NO! STOP THINKING LIKE A PERV!" He tried to clear his mind but Hirui was RIGHT in front of him! "Oh god this is gonna be a rough year…" He thought to himself.

Hirui panted and flopped down next to Kidd as they finally finished there last lap. "Phew! Looks like he's pretty serious huh?" Kidd leaned back and nodded. There were still a lot of students only on there 5th lap. Smoker had some veins popped out of his temple from the lack of effort. "COME ON NO WALKING KEEP MOVING YOU NASTY MAGETS!" He tapped his foot getting impatient with his new students. Suddenly there was a cry in pain. "AHHH OW! DAMMIT!" Xem was on the ground holding his ankle and crying ' OW and AH' Hirui ran over to him. "What happened? Are you ok?" Xem nodded but kept a firm grip on his ankle. "I-I-I-I think I just sprained it!" Xem was teary eyed and looked up to see Smoker looming over him with his arms crossed. "Go see Mrs. Victoria. You! Guy with the red hair! You finished your laps yet?" Kidd's head popped up and he nodded. "Then help him to Mrs. Victoria's office will yea?" Kidd nodded and ran over to Xem helping him up. "You need me to carry you?" Xem quickly shook his head. "I-I'll be fine!" Kidd nodded again and helped the limping neko to the nurses office.

"Mrs. Victoria?" Kidd had made Xem sit down on the sofa in the main office and Kidd himself had gone to get Mrs. Victoria. "Mrs. Victoria's head popped up from behind her desk. "U-U-UH Y-YEA?" She stuttered and quickly dived back under her desk. Kidd raised an eyebrow. "Uhh…Xem thinks he might have sprained his ankle…could you come look at him?" "U-U-UH Y-YEA GIMME A SEC PLEASE!" Kidd walked out shutting the door behind him. But instead of going to the main office to tell Xem she would be right there he decided to press his ear to the door. His face was soon as red as his flame red hair as he heard moans of not pain or discomfort but of pure raw PLEASURE. "Z-zoro! Ahhh!" Kidd quietly backed away from the door and ran to the front office, still blushing like a mad man.

After Mrs. Victoria walked out of her office with Zoro, Kidd's thoughts were solved. They had just had _**SEX**_! And Kidd had heard it! Xem got bandaged up and told to go home, that's where it got even weirder. The principal of the school Mr. D. Mihawk walk out of his office with a worried look. "Xemmy-kun do you need me to drive you?" Xem blushed and nodded. "Y-yea….that would be nice." Kidd couldn't believe what he was hearing! What the hell was going on! If his mind wasn't playing tricks on him he might have just heard Mr. Mihawk ask a MUCH younger student if he needed a ride home. And Xem was AGREEING! Surely they weren't dating right? Xem was suddenly scooped up in Mr. Mihawk's arms and carried to a car outside. Kidd's mouth was gaping in pure shock. What the hell had he gotten himself into at this school? Zoro walked over and tapped his shoulder. "Lets get you back to class." Kidd nodded, still really shocked about this whole situation but stood up and let Zoro lead him into the hallway. "You heard us didn't you." Kidd blushed and shook his head violently. "I S-SWEAR I WONT TELL!" Zoro burst out laughing. "GAHAHAHA! You think this school cares? People can have sex right in front of a teacher in a classroom and they wouldn't care. And before you ask, yes Mr. Mihawk is tapping that Lynx ass." Kidd's jaw gapped open again. But he and Zoro finally reached the gym and Zoro shoved him into the gym. "I only have a few words of advice for you. Enjoy. This. School. This school is the one and only school that really doesn't give a shit what you do." And with that Kidd watched as Zoro walked away waving.


End file.
